


Mr and Mr Tozier

by Izupie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Just Married, M/M, Not a braincell between them, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Wedding Fluff, but they love each other very much, everyone likes a good parallel to the 'you're braver than you think' scene right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izupie/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: “Wow, you look nervous,” Richie chuckled.“Iamnervous. Are you not nervous? How are you this calm?” Eddie said rapidly with a jerky gesture in his direction.“Well, if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s walking out in front of a bunch of people when someone calls out my name loudly through a microphone.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Mr and Mr Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other projects, but I'm feeling kind of stressed out with my house move right now and I just needed something small and uncomplicated to work on. Something just nice and fluffy and short I could lose myself in for a little while. This was exactly that!
> 
> I hope you get to share in some of the good vibes I had while writing this~  
> (I already posted this [on my tumblr](https://izupie.tumblr.com/post/627613855290359808/wow-you-look-nervous-richie-chuckled-i-am), but I really like how it came out and I didn't want to lose it to the void)

“Wow, you look nervous,” Richie chuckled. 

“I _am_ nervous. Are you not nervous? How are you this calm?” Eddie said rapidly, with a jerky gesture in his direction.

“Well, if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s walking out in front of a bunch of people when someone calls out my name through a microphone.”

Eddie turned a wide-eyed glance to the double doors in front of them, listening to the low hum of voices and scraping back of chairs on the wooden floor that indicated that their guests were taking their seats. 

Richie shook his head and took the couple of steps separating them. “I can’t believe this is the part you’re the most nervous of, Eds. We literally stood in front of these same people and got married in front of them, like, twenty minutes ago.” 

Eddie turned his attention back up to Richie - eyebrows scrunched low over his eyes and mouth turned down into a worried line. Richie leaned forward and kissed the wrinkle between his eyebrows. He remembered how badly he'd wanted to do that when they met again at the Jade. And virtually every time he'd seen him after that. Richie reached out and gently cupped a hand over Eddie’s scarred cheek, feeling an odd sense of deja vu for a time when his worried brown eyes peered up at him just like that, in a dark, dank cavern right before they fought fear itself. This time though, he’d just married the wonderful man who had proposed to him, and there was nothing that was ever going to come between them again. 

Richie smiled softly, feeling a familiar burn at the corners of his eyes. He’d smiled so much that the muscles around his eyes were aching where they’d been pushed and crinkled all day by his uncontrollable grin. The only time he’d stopped was when he’d burst into tears at the altar mid-vows. Eddie had smiled, said “c’mere you big baby”, and wiped his tears away. (He'd even wiped his gross ugly-crying nose with the decorative handkerchief out of his own pocket, and if that wasn’t true love Richie didn’t know what was.)

“You’re braver than you think,” Richie said eventually, his voice thick with the same kind of certainty he’d had back then too.

Eddie let out a breath of air and his pinched lips relaxed as his whole expression softened.

God, he loved him so much.

“I just want to stay here with you really,” Eddie admitted with a soft smile.

“Don’t tempt me! We can miss the meal, I don’t care, fuck the rest of the wedding! We did the important bit! Just say the word, Eds, we can run away and get married in Vegas!”

“Rich, I am not having a Vegas wedding. We literally just got married. We’re still at our current wedding.” Eddie’s dark eyes twinkled with amusement.

Richie looked towards the ceiling and willed himself not to cry just before they had to walk into the dining hall full of their friends and family. 

Eddie smiled and Richie could feel it under the hands still cradling his cheeks. His scar shone out of the hollow beneath one of his thumbs, so he stroked it gently over the raised scratch of silver. “We really did it,” he croaked in a cracked and watery voice. 

“We did it... We’re still doing it,” Eddie said with a huff of amusement. Then his attention suddenly returned to the door. "Oh, shit, we’re about to get announced in. Fuck. I need a drink... my mouth is so dry.”

“Well my hands are so sweaty - you can just lick ‘em.”

Eddie let out a burst of honking laughter, and it was the most ridiculous, beautiful sound Richie had ever heard. Warmth shot through his whole body as he watched his new husband barely hold himself together. God, he’d _lived_ to see Eddie laugh like that when they were kids, but even now, there was nothing better in the whole world.

“You’re so gross,” Eddie managed eventually.

“Is that a no?” Richie asked with feigned innocence, pushing his palms towards Eddie’s face. He swatted them away with noises of protest between his laughter, which only prompted Richie to laugh too - all nasal snorts - and he wiggled his fingers playfully before he tried to smoosh his large hands over Eddie’s mouth.

They were so lost in their own world of laughter and love that they almost missed the announcement of, “Everybody cheer for the newly married Toziers!”, as the doors in front of them swung open.


End file.
